


JE.X The Wanderer

by JadeSaber7860



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Giant Guns and shit!, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17297114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSaber7860/pseuds/JadeSaber7860
Summary: An Android/Cyborg who was designed to kill Force Users, starts warping around universes were Jedi's doesn't exist. What must he go through to find a new purpose...(CANCELLED)





	1. Prologue

https://www.deviantart.com/bubblized/art/JE-X-s-Story-776151703


	2. Chapter 2

Data File, Unknown Access Point   
JE.X ????  
Dimension/Universe: ???  
Multiverse Area: ???  
??? ???

 

Multiverses... multiverse is a collection of universes, people living in a different life or even the same life but their upbringing can be different. We’re right now in some sort of asteroid field in between multiverses. On one of the flying rocks, a transparent man appears, he seems to be in deep sleep. The man is 3.00 meters tall. He has purple spiky hair, a dark green helmet and giant hands with four fingers, spiky shoulder armor and a big cape. The insides of the cape are purple with white dots everywhere, making it look like sparkling stars, the cape’s sides are silver. The man has big powerful legs and boots, being colored dark green and purple. f

 

The man opens his eyes, revealing the blue color. He sits up and looks around. He stands up and does something in his eye. In the point of view of the man, we see a light blue screen, revealing his name: JE.X. His status shows Stamina and Health at 100%. The scanner shows that he is in an unknown area. 

 

_”I died, didn’t I?”_ JE.X thinks for himself, in a stoic serious tone. For a few seconds ago, he was fighting a JingJang Jedi, a Human Jedi and a Togruta Jedi Padawan. The JingJang, named Kyler made a surprise move by using his Guardian’s Shot Lightsaber to cut the Power Stone. The explosion completely destroyed his Regeneration System. Speaking of which, JE.X check his systems,  he can still regenerate, but the Nano-Machine’s Beetles are out of function. 

 

So the ultimate question is why is he here? Then he hears a wind... wind... in the middle of space? JE.X looks at his hands, they’re starting to become see-through. Then he vanishes...

 

**< \- TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
